


Finally Had Enough

by Kaepore



Series: Secondary Character Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Divorce, Emotional Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Dimitrix is tired of having to deal with the abuse from his wife. He knows that she's mentally ill but he can't handle it anymore. After 10 years, this is what makes him leave.





	Finally Had Enough

"Please don't do this!" Harper begs as she watches her husband pack his suitcase. After 10 perfect years of marriage, this ends it. She faintly catches the sound of his breath stutter. Her heartaches. He never cries.

"You said we would always work anything out. Why can't we work this out?" She asks, her voice wavering. He turns to her, the bruise across his eye and the cut on his cheek makes her wince. "How? How can you make this better?" Dimitrix wipes his tears with the heels of his hands. 

"I'll get better! I'll see a doctor! I'll go to therapy" She pleads "I can't lose you and Maverick!" Dimitrix shakes his head. "You've been saying that for the past 10 years. Each time you never stick with it!" He rolls his eyes as he checks the time. "Maverick will be home in 20 minutes. I'm going to pack his stuff."

Harper grabs his arm and roughly turns him around "You will NOT take my son from me!" Dimitrix yanks his arm away. 

"Watch me."

Before he can turn away Harper shoves him, his back slamming into the wall. She leans in close to his face. "You will not take the one thing I love the most and leave me with some shit excuse." Dimitrix snorts at her. "So you think years of abuse is a shit excuse? I have tried to help you, Harper. Just when you seem to be getting better you ruin it. I'm tired of it!" he yells, pushing past her out of their room.

Harper grabs a picture frame from the dresser and chucks it at Dimitrix's head. It whips past his ear and shatters against the wall. "Just as I said, Harper." Dimitrix remarks without turning around. Harper cries as she hears the door to their son's room slam shut.


End file.
